The Five Stages of a Broken Heart
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: A mistake was made and the consequences have to be dealt with. One-Shot. RW/SM Angst.


**Author's Note: Hey there guys, I don't actually know if I'm ever talking to the same people, but if you do happen to follow my little stories you'll know I haven't posted in awhile. However, the new season of the QLFC is starting up again and that means I should be writing again with frequency! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **QLFC - Practice Round**

 **Chaser 2: Write about your OTP breaking up after a fight.**

 **Prompts:**

 **(dialogue) "Keep looking at me like that, I dare you."** **(word) madman  
(phrase) a blessing in disguise**

 **Hogwarts Assignment**

 **Muggle Studies - Task 2: Write a 'Five stages of...' themed story.**

 **Gift Fic**

 **AJ - ChocolateWonder**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

The Five Stages of a Broken Heart

 **Stage 1: The mistake.**

The first thing Rose was aware of when she woke up was the pounding in her head. Even with her eyes closed, the bright morning sunshine was burning through the skin of her eyelids to pierce her retinas. She groaned, slapping one clammy hand over her eyes in an attempt to relieve some of the burning. With the sound and movement came the headache. Suddenly a hobgoblin rock band had moved into her head and were dancing about in steel toed boots.

After waiting a few moments for the pounding and the burning to subside, and after waiting for the wave of nausea to settle, Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position and opened her eyes. She blinked, adjusting to the morning glow, and looked at her surroundings: the pale blue duvet, the clothes-strewn floor and the view out of the window that wasn't normally there. Rose frowned. Her window had moved from the right side of the bed to the bottom.

She blinked twice, her hungover mind struggling to comprehend the information before her. She turned her head and opened her mouth to ask Scorpius what was going on when it all came back to her. The argument, the bar, the alcohol. The - She couldn't bring herself to even think it, but as she looked at the bed beside her, Rose realised exactly why everything was so wrong in this room.

It wasn't her room.

 **Stage 2: The guilt.**

Rose tried to stay silent as the grave as she opened the door to her flat that she shared with Scorpius. It seemed that every single floorboard had screamed as she stepped on it. The short walk through the city had been bad enough-she thought she saw Scorpius on every corner- but she had made it this far without running into him.

That didn't change the fact that she would run into him. They lived together after all. They loved each other. What was she going to say? What should she tell him? Was it best to go with honesty, or could she stand living with the lie?

Panic and nausea threatened to overwhelm Rose every time she thought about the way she had royally screwed up her life, and possibly her chance at love and happiness.

As she crept through the apartment, it became clear that it was empty. Scorpius was nowhere to be found and the bed was freshly made. Rose sat down with a sigh. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise; a few moments of reprieve would give her the chance to get her thoughts and her story straight. This was an extremely delicate situation, and if she was going to get through it with her heart and relationship intact, then she needed to think.

At that moment, the door to the flat burst open.

"Rose?"

 **Stage 3: The confrontation.**

When Rose emerged from the bedroom, she found Scorpius pacing up and down the kitchen. His head whipped round, bloodshot eyes focusing on her. His face was gaunt, his clothes were ruffled and his hair strewn about haphazardly as if he had been tugging at it. He looked like a madman driven crazy by his obsession. "Rose," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he took her in.

"Scorpius," she replied, the words catching in her throat.

"Where the hell have you been?" he gasped, rushing forward and grasping her tightly. He was shaking as he held her. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry, it was such a stupid fight. I thought I'd lost you, I really did. Let's just forget it ever happened, everything will be fine as long as we have each other."

Rose gasped and buried her head in his shoulder. She snuggled into him as far as she could get, basking in the warmth and safety of his arms. Tears burned at her eyes and choked her throat. The guilt threatened to overwhelm her and she took what little solace she could from his embrace before she ruined it forever.

"Scorpius," she whispered drawing back, "I need to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I don't care." He looked so happy, so earnest.

"I slept with Lorcan."

 **Stage 4: The denial.**

He had been silent for so long that Rose was starting to worry, more so than she already had been. He hadn't spoken since she had, nor had he relinquished his hold on her elbows. He was staring blankly at her, mouth slightly agape. She searched his eyes frantically, desperately looking for some sort of reaction.

"Scorpius?" she whispered.

Slowly, his head began to shake and his mouth began to move, but no sound came out. His hands released her and curled into fists at his side.

"No," he murmured. "No," louder. "Rose, no. Tell me you didn't."

Rose inhaled through fresh tears, her breath hitching. "Scorpius."

It was a word laced with more meaning than any words could convey, but alongside the guilt and desperation was a clear ring of truth.

"No," Scorpius whispered again. Tears sprung to his eyes, distorting the pale grey irises. "I don't- how could you-" he broke off, spinning to pace once more. Rose stood there, helpless, tears streaming down her face. She watched as he muttered to himself, mad-eyed once more.

Rose gasped through her tears, drawing his attention back to her. "Keep looking at me like that," he spat, "all guilt and innocence. Go on, I dare you!" His voice was steadily rising, louder and louder until he was screaming at her over the coffee table.

He ranted and raved and accused, gesturing wildly his arms flailing about as he hurled his insults and rage at her. Rose clutched her arms close to her chest, taking the verbal abuse. Soon though, the flame of hatred flickered and died until only a broken, empty shell remained.

He looked at her with haunted eyes. "Why?"

 **Stage 5: The end.**

Rose had no words, no excuses. Her mouth didn't even open in anticipation of speech. There was nothing she could say now that would ever make it better. That would ever change the fact that she had broken their vow, their bond.

"It was only a stupid fight; we've had so much worse. Why did you do this?"

Rose shook her head silently, unable or unwilling to answer the question. A million thoughts sprung into her mind: that she had gotten carried away, that she had been drunk, maybe her drink had been spiked, but not a one would make this better.

Eventually, she spoke. "I don't know."

Scorpius deflated, the last of the wind leaving his sails, and Rose could almost hear the shattering of their hearts. She stood there, waiting for him to say something. To offer her a chance at redemption; even a little one would be enough so she could prove herself to him once more.

"You should leave, Rose," he said instead, not looking at her. Rose squeezed her eyes shut as if taking a physical blow.

"Scorpius," she gasped, tears dripping down her nose, "please."

"Rose. I need you to go. Please."

* * *

 **Please a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
